yugioh_rsofandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
GAMEPLAY # SPECIAL SUMMON LIMIT: '''Each player can only special summon twice on their turn. However, if you want to special summon twice in one turn, one of the special summons have to be that of a level 4 or lower monster (this can be referred to as a "Quick Summon"). ‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍You can only special summon once during your opponent's turn (does not have to be a quick summon). #* You can give up your normal summon for an additional quick summon. # '''EXTRA MONSTER LIMIT: '''You can only have 2 Fusion, Synchro, Ritual, or Xyz monsters on your field at any given moment. #* Exception: If an opponent's card effect moves a Fusion, Synchro, Ritual, or Xyz monster to your side of the field then that monster doesn't count toward the limit. # '''DISPLACE LIMIT: Each player can only displace 1 of their opponent's cards per turn (during either player's turn). Displacing a card means you are moving (an opponent's) card from the deck, extra deck, hand or field to another place. Displacing includes discarding, banishing/removing from play, destroying, tributing, milling, spinning, bouncing, or switching control of 1 or more cards. If you want to or have to activate an effect that displaces an opponent's card, but you already displaced a card that turn, you're not allowed to activate the effect. #* Cards that "negate and destroy" spell/trap cards don't count towards the displace limit (they only count towards the negate limit). #* You can only have 1 card in your deck that has a continuous displacing effect (like "once per turn" or "discard 1 card from your hand to" or "when this card battles an opponent's monster") #** Cards you control with continuous displacing effects can only displace during your turn. #* Once per duel, you're allowed to use an effect to displace more than 1 of your opponent's cards. It has to either displace all monsters cards on the field/on your opponent's side of the field or displace all spell/trap cards on the field/on your opponent's side of the field. These cards can have variations in what kind of monsters or what kind of spell/trap cards they affect. Ex. "Dark Hole", "Heavy Storm", "Hey, Trunade!", "Acid Rain", "Assault Slash", "A Major Upset. #** If you have a card that displaces all monster and spell/trap cards on the field or all monster and spell/trap cards your opponent controls, the effect changes to either only effect monster cards or to only effect spell/trap cards. #* Every other time you use a card that has the potential to displace more than 1 of your opponent's cards is only allowed to displace 1 card. So if the card: #** Displaces all monsters/spell/traps on the field = You still have to displace all monsters/spell/traps on your field, but since you can only displace 1 of your opponent's cards per turn, you choose 1 appropriate monster/spell/trap to be displaced by the effect. #** Displaces all monsters/spell/traps on your opponent's field = You have to choose 1 appropriate monsters/spell/trap to be displaced by the effect. #** Displaces all monsters/spell/traps that your opponent controls and has an additional effect for each card you you displace (like "gain 500 life points for each WATER monster destroyed by this effect") = you can still gain that effect as if you had displaced all those cards, but you only choose 1 card to actually be displaced by the effect. #*** In the above example, if there was a face-down monster card on your opponent's field that would have been displaced by your card effect, your opponent has to tell you if that face-down monster is a WATER monster. If it is, you would gain an additional 500 life points. #** Can displace a card multiple times per turn = It can only displace a card once that turn. # RCT BAN: '''You're not allowed to have or use Pendulum monsters, Link monsters, or any kind of card type that came out after the 8.0 rulebook. These cards will be referred to as RCT (Removed Card Types). #* If a card effect mentions RCTs, you're still allowed to have that card. # '''XYZ RULE: Xyz monsters are stored in the main deck instead of the extra deck and cannot be special summoned to the field unless you have the Xyz card in your hand. Any effect that returns them to the extra deck returns them to the hand instead. # FIELD SPELL RULE: 'Also unlike the 8.0 rulebook, there can be multiple field spell cards on the field at the same time, just like in the current official game. OTHER GAMEPLAY RULES: # It's optional to draw cards from an opponent's card effect. # You cannot win using an alternative winning method (ie. card effects like exodia). # There is no "double piercing battle damage" so it's treated as normal piercing battle damage. # Card effects that prevent the opponent from summoning or activating cards (monster, spell, trap) are ignored (unless the effect applies only when a card's being summoned/activated, like "Star Eater"). ex: "Jinzo", "Vendread Battlelord", "tyrant's Trade", "Crimson Blader" # Before the first turn, both players must tell their opponent if they're going to call rumi (the duel cannot start until then). If you call rumi, you're allowed to shuffle your hand into the deck and draw the same amount of cards back (You can only call rumi once). Deck Building # You can only have (in your extra deck and main deck combined): #* ('RESISTANCE LIMIT): 1 card that cannot be destroyed by battle/targeted for an attack and 1 card that cannot be targeted/destroyed/affected by effects. This includes cards that give these effects to other cards/tokens. #** Cards that cannot be destroyed by battle/targeted for an attack are exceptions to these rulings if they have 2500 or less attack/defense and if the effect: #*** Only activates once per turn (if twice per turn must have 1000 or less attack and defense) #*** Requires a sacrifice: remove a counter, tribute your monster, discard a card, pay life points #*** Only lasts until the end phase #*** Requires a specific card, type of card, or number of cards to be on the field #*** Only works against monsters with a specific level or attack #*** Applies only to other monsters you control of a specific type or name #** Cards that cannot be destroyed by battle and cannot be destroyed/targeted/affected by card effects have their effects ignored (even if they have 1 of the above conditions). #** If you have a card in your deck that cannot be destroyed/targeted/affected by effects, its attack and defense must each be 2500 or less, otherwise the effect is ignored. Similarly, if you have a card that can give the mentioned effect to another card/token or prevents another card/token from being destroyed/targeted/affected by paying a cost, the card it protects must have 2500 or less attack and defense. #** Spell/trap cards that cannot be destroyed/targeted/affected by effects have that part of the effect ignored. #* (DRAW LIMIT): 3 cards that let you draw cards from the deck. #** If a card requires you to shuffle card(s) from your hand into your deck and draw an equal or smaller amount, they don't count towards the draw limit. #* (SEARCH & SUMMON LIMIT): 3 cards that let you special summon a monster from the deck. #** You cannot use cards that are affected by this limit to special summon level 6 or higher monsters. #* (DAMAGE LIMIT): 5 cards that deal effect damage your opponent's life points. Continuous effects that deal damage can only activate once per turn. #* (HEAL LIMIT): 5 cards that increase your life points. Continuous effects that increase life points can only activate once per turn. #* (NEGATE LIMIT): 5 cards that negate an effect. #* (SEARCH & ADD LIMIT): 5 cards that let you search your deck to add a card(s) to your hand. * Cards that have continuous effects in any of these categories (AKA any card affected by the draw, search & summon, damage, heal, negate, or search & add limit) counts as 2 toward the limit.